Fuzzy Peach Candies
by Temari101
Summary: Who knew that just one little candy could make Kai go so far? Kai/Ray Oneshot.


"What is that?" Kai asked as he watched Ray walk into the dojo. Kai had been sitting alone, against the wall, like he usually did during the day when Tyson and the others were out training or doing other things and he didn't feel like being with them, or dealing with Tyson's complaining. He'd been thinking about the tournament they'd be entering in soon, and how he'd be, yet again, away from his friends in Russia for a long period of time. This time they'd even asked why he couldn't just sit this tournament out, although Tala had done most of the asking and convincing for him to stay. But he had told them that he wanted to go, and that he'd be back in a few months. He wasn't going for the tournament though. He was going for a different reason that only Tala knew of, and he wasn't willing to share his reasoning with anyone else. Kai had been sitting in the dojo, being one of the first people to turn up in Japan, and having told Tyson and his grandfather that he'd rather rest than join them in meeting Max and Ray at the airport. Tyson had called him out though, saying that he wanting to stay back to rest was a load of bull, but Kai had ignored him and Tyson's grandpa had let him stay.

Ray looked over at Kai a little confused, apparently not having seen him when he walked in, and he tossed two bags in the corner of the dojo. Then looked down at what was in his hands. "These?" he asked, holding an orange bag up. Kai nodded. "They're like mini peaches in candy form. Max gave them to me," Ray told him with a shrug. He moved towards Kai and sat down a little ways away from him against the wall, eating a piece of candy.

"Where are Tyson and Max?" Kai asked, wondering why they weren't with Ray. Ray shrugged again.

"They wanted to be alone for a while," he told him. "So I brought Max's bag for him." Kai raised an eyebrow at Ray, watching as he ate another piece of the candy. Ray noticed his look and gave him a small smile. "I'd tell you what they're doing, but I promised I wouldn't," he told him, practically giving it away right there. Kai nodded, showing that he understood not only that Ray couldn't tell but what they were doing alone.

"So, I guess those are good?" Kai asked as Ray ate another candy, which came out of a bag that said Fuzzy Peach on it. Ray nodded. "Can I try one?" Kai asked. Ray pulled another candy out of the bag and held it up.

"This is the last one though," he told him with a slight frown.

"You had the whole bag," Kai retorted.

"They're good," Ray said, looking over at the small candy.

"I wouldn't know, I've never had one," Kai told Ray looking at him and the candy.

The two of them sat there quietly for a few moments, neither moving. Then Ray let out a sigh and turned his whole body to face Kai, so his shoulder was now touching the wall instead of his back. He stared at Kai, who looked a little annoyed, for a few seconds before speaking. "Fine, I'll let you have it if you come and get it," he told him, smirking slightly.

"You're right beside me, you can just reach forwards a little and hand it to me," Kai said, looking even more annoyed now.

"You're the one that wants it though," Ray reminded him. "Either you come and get it or I'll just eat it." Kai gave Ray a little glare. He didn't know what kind of game he was trying to play, but he moved closer to him.

"Hand it over," Kai said, sticking his hand out. Ray shook his head and smiled at him.

"You can reach for it," he told him, holding the candy up. Kai made to reach for it, but Ray pulled it away, closer to his own mouth. Kai hesitated to reach for it now, a very light blush crossing his face. "What?" Ray asked. "I thought you wanted it." He was playing with Kai, trying to see how far he would go, and Kai knew it.

Ray had been the reason for Kai wanting to come back to Japan to start another tournament. He liked Ray, and only Tala knew it. So this seemed almost like a dream to Kai. Ray had never joked around with him like this before. He had never tried to get closer than a few feet away from him, and had never tried to get Kai closer to him. Sure Ray was nice to Kai, sometimes a little nicer than he was to Max and Tyson, and he defiantly tried harder than the other two to get to know him. But Kai had never really thought anything of Ray's actions towards him, although he did acknowledge them by showing the same kind of actions back. But now that Ray was acting like this he was starting to think about everything, about how nice he was to him, how much he tried to get to know him, how he was always the first to offer to share a bed with him. And Kai thought that maybe now that Tyson and Max weren't around, and Ray knew where they were and how long they were going to be gone for, that that was helping contribute to his actions. He thought maybe now that they were for sure alone Ray was going a step farther with him, to see how far he would go.

Kai made a slight movement towards the small candy, and Ray moved it closer to his own mouth. "Ray, why don't you just give the candy to me?" Kai asked. Ray smiled a little bigger and shrugged. Kai made a quick movement towards the candy, but Ray was faster. He ducked backwards, so he fell to his back, and popped the candy in his mouth. Kai sat there staring at him with an angry look.

"You can have it, if you still want it," Ray told him, sticking his tongue out at him, the candy still on it and only looking wet. Kai reached for it, and Ray shot his tongue back into his mouth.

"I thought you said I could have it," Kai reminded him, moving a little closer.

"I did," Ray answered sticking his tongue back out, and pulling it back in when Kai reached for it again. Kai sat there staring at Ray for a few seconds before realizing what Ray wanted him to do, what Ray was hoping he'd do. Kai moved so he was over top Ray, starting down at him. His knees were on either side of Ray, and his hands were on either side of his head.

"Well than, how do I get it from you?" Kai asked, and Ray blushed.

"I guess you'll have to figure that out," Ray told him, "And quickly, because I'll end up taking all the flavour out of it." He stuck his tongue out again. Kai reached a hand up yet again to try and take it from him, but Ray pulling it back into his mouth again. Kai let out a fake sigh, and then smirked down at Ray. Ray's blush got darker, and Kai lowered his head so his mouth was beside Ray's ear.

"You don't want me to use my _tongue_ to get it. Do you?" Kai asked in a whisper, kissing, and then licking, Ray's earlobe. Ray squirmed a little, but didn't say anything. Kai began to kiss, and then lick, Ray while moving from his ear up his cheek, making Ray's breathing turn heavy. "If you don't answer me than I'm just going to assume that's what you want," he told Ray when he got to the corner of his mouth. Ray still didn't say anything. So Kai kissed the corner of his mouth and licked over to the center of it.

He pressed a kiss down onto Ray's mouth and for a second Kai though he'd misinterpreted Ray's actions, because there was no reaction from him. But just as he was about to pull away, Ray began to kiss him back. A jolt went through Kai as he realized he was finally getting the thing he'd wanted for so long. It was too good to be true, but he knew it had to be true because his mind could never come up with something as clever as this for a dream. Kai parted his lips and brought his tongue along Ray's bottom lip. Ray parted his lips slightly, and Kai brought his tongue over them again telling them to open more. They did. Kai slid his tongue into Ray's warm, moist, mouth and began to search around. He brought his tongue all the way to the back of Ray's mouth, making him moan, and then brought it forward against the top of Ray's tongue, almost as if to scoop the candy out of Ray's mouth and into his own. But Ray's tongue moved away from Kai's, bringing the candy with it. Kai's tongue followed, and Ray's dropped the candy underneath them both. It turned into a wrestling match between the two of them, and it seemed like neither of them was going to win. But Ray slipped up, and Kai got the chance to get to the candy and scoop it into his mouth. Ray's tongue followed Kai's out and into his mouth though, and they were in another wrestling match. Soon Kai pulled his mouth away from Ray's, candy still in it. Ray tried to fallow it, but Kai sat straight up on top of Ray, making him give up and put his head back on the floor to stare up at him. They were both out of breath, panting, and blushing from what they'd just done.

Kai got off of Ray and moved against the wall beside him. When they'd both caught their breath Kai looked back over at Ray, who was smiling. Ray pushing himself up onto his elbows, and then into a full sitting position, then, without warning, he flung his arms around Kai's neck and buried his face there. Kai hesitated for only a second before he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him more onto his lap. A muffled voice spoke close to Kai's ear. "I hope you're satisfied with that candy," Ray said, giving a little chuckle.

"I stopped caring about it a long time ago," Kai told him, earning a kiss on the neck. They were both looking forward to the next few months together, more than they ever had before.

**The End**

* * *

******I hope liked it. :) I got the idea for this **from my friend RaverFreak when she was eating this kind of candy and suggested this story. xD


End file.
